videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Potterfan1997
Welcome Hi, welcome to Video Games Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mario Kart Wii U page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Animal Crossing Leader (Talk) 20:02, 20 May 2012 Ice Ice Baby Is this what you were asking for? Googleybear Woz Here! :P 11:27, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Googleybear Woz Here! :P 16:02, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Done Googleybear Woz Here! :P 16:21, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Original Characters Hello Hello, I'm new here. Anyway, I'm the CEO of Apple Entertainment, contracting your company to release some game titles for the GameCircle Elite. Really. Anyway, can you come up with some? -Alex|Talk 16:56, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks for the title, and thanks for the welcome! I also want Lustra High released on it, but it's not required. You may, but you don't have to (because I am a kind man). -Alex|Talk 17:52, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Making Consoles Umm.. hello Potterfan. Can we (Wika Contributors) make our own consoles? Do you know the coding of the Swampert image? Also, would you mind adding photos of Nick Fury (Avengers), Hulk, Captain America and Thor too? Also Loki and one image of a Frost Giant? I've seen your message to my talk page. There is just currently one I need: Snake from SSB Brawl. Could you get that sorted ou plus (try to find a transparent image pls). An Early thanks Hi once again, this time I need a character you might be familar with. Could you add a transparent image of Takamaru from SSB4? An Early thanks! Oh wait! Sorry but I have one more request, pls add Wonder Red from Wonderful 101! Umm...sorry to bother you (again), but could you add a transparent image of the Pichu Bros. from the Pokemon series? I don't mind :P Time ★ Soul 18:43, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Super Mario ADVANCED CHARACTER IMAGES NEEDED Hi, Can I ask you a small favour to get an image of Basilisx from the Mario ''franchise. He sort of a Koopa with black armour. If possible, could you get a transparent one? Just search on the internet "Basilisx" and you might see a sort of "Paper Mario" design of him. I know that one is transparent and he's the one I actually want. Here's an early thanks. 06:33, December 29, 2014 (UTC)Help Requester Hey, Potterfan1997. I have made a new page: Call Of The Watch Dogs 3: Rising Phoenix. If you have any suggestions for the page, comment on it. P.S. I left a message for you in the comment section of Chicago Knight, if you could reply, it would be great. 15:09, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, Man. And next time, I will. I got a low tolerance for people like Couy. AdamGregory03 (talk) 14:05, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Potterfan1997. I wanted to say, I am starting a new article on this wiki, and it is probably one of my best ones yet... I won't spoil the surprise for anyone, but I'll give you a clue. It has something to do with Transformers Bay's Transformers! 10:25, January 5, 2015 (UTC) New Crossover Hey, man. I have made the new page, and you will be amazed about it. It is a really good page, and the first paragraph contains a teaser for a future crossover game idea. Hope you think it's a good idea. 16:43, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Super Mario Advanced Images Help Request Umm hello Potterfan and I would like to ask you for an image of a certain transformation. Could you post these images onto the wiki. The sources are listed down below, these are just 2 images: Hammer Mario Hammer Suit Thanks again! :) Hi, sorry to bother you again but could you add an image of this Form of Mario? Bone Mario Hope it isn't trouble for you. Maps? Question Potterfan, do you know what they mean by "create a map" in the contribute section? Because I do not get it at all. Comment on my HeroFall Page Hey, man. I've put the HeroFall page up on the wiki with your name on the title credit, and if you could comment on it, it would be great. 18:29, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Comment on older pages Hey, Potterfan. I hope you read this message, but it would be good if you could comment on my War Of Heroes page or my Incredibles 5: Attinger's Revenge page. Thanks. 16:41, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Leave your comments Hey, Potterfan. It's me again and I completed the Incredibles 5: Attinger's Revenge page last night, and it has a pretty depressing, but also good ending. If you would like to comment on the ending and leave some ideas for Incredibles 6: Villains Rising newest page, that would be good. 15:43, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Series Being Continued Incredibles 6: Villains Rising will be continued by HeroFall, which is now known as '''Incredibles 7: HeroFall' and starts the 3rd Incredibles Trilogy. 17:10, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Great Idea That's actually a good idea. Maybe I could have Ultron get 'killed' by Dash, but then have his hand pop out of the rubble of a building! Great idea! 18:14, January 20, 2015 (UTC) HeroFall Sequel Or Not? Hey, Potterfan. I just finished the HeroFall Page, and I am debating whether or not to make a sequel [which would be Incredibles 8]. Do you think I should make a sequel to HeroFall or just leave it at that? Also, before messaging me back, you should check the ending for HeroFall just to help the decision. 14:07, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Potterfan. Here's the message: I've made a new page called The Incredibles: Underminer's Uprising, and here's the funny part, due to the title being 'THE Incredibles' and not just 'Incredibles' like the rest of my pages are, it doesn't show up when I type in JUST 'Incredibles'. So if you want to find the page one the search instead of the link above, you'll have to type in THE Incredibles and not just Incredibles. Anyway, if you could comment on that and suggest any ideas, it would be great. 18:59, January 24, 2015 (UTC) You can't delete everything I made. That is unacceptable. Undelete all my pages RIGHT NOW!!!! CouyZDX (talk) 03:03, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Prequel Ideas for The Incredibles: Underminer's Uprising In reply to the comment, I would say that HeroFall really couldn't have had more of a definitive ending, as all the Villains are dead. Underminer is dead, Attinger is dead etc. So instead, I will make a prequel to The Incredibles: Underminer's Uprising, which is a re-telling of Incredibles 4: Rise Of The Knights. Also, taking 'THE' out of The Incredibles: Underminer's Uprising would get it into the rest of the series without having to go to a separate search tab, so yeah, you can remove it if you want to make it join the rest of the titles of the main series. 18:18, January 25, 2015 (UTC) I need your help! Hey, Potterfan. Me again, and I was wondering if you could add some information to the Dashiell 'Dash' Parr character infobox, as Josh TDI is still working on grabbing up a picture. So, if you could help, that would be great. 21:12, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the edit to the Dashiell 'Dash' Parr page. I'll contact you again with help for other edits. 16:37, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Potterfan. I left you a comment on the HeroFall comment page, and I though I'd tell you about the game I am currently working on this wiki. It is a crossover between The Incredibles, Walking Dead and Devil May Cry! The game's title is Incredibles: Dash's Awakening know, it's kind off ripping off Dante's Awakening, but what title could be MORE epic than that?, and it follows Dash a few months BEFORE the events of Incredibles 4: Rise Of The Knights, so it's a prequel on how he and Clementine worked together to take down the villain of the game. 17:52, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Need Some Help Hey, Potterfan. It's me again, and I need a favor. I need you to make some posters for my pages, and here's a list of the ones I need posters for: Incredibles 5: Attinger's Revenge Incredibles 6: Villains Rising HeroFall HeroFall: The Rogue Heroes Incredibles: Underminer's Uprising If you could make some posters for these pages, I would appreciate the help, plus I really don't, and I don't mean any offence, know your skills as a poster-maker or whatever you want to call it on this wiki, so yeah. I think the posters should just be the title of the game with a few characters such as Dash, Clementine etc. below the title. Hope you can get around to that 04:04, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, that's a good poster to get inspired by, with the title and the character in gray. It kinda adds a dark tone to the game. 10:19, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey. Potterfan. I got your last message and yeah, it would be good if you could make that kind of poster, only with a few more characters with the title on the top and the platforms consoles the game is on. 18:58, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Got the message. Take as long as you need. 21:34, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Easter Egg in War Of Heroes Post-Credits Scene Hey, Potterfan. I added a post-credits scene to War Of Heroes, and it contains a major Easter Egg that will tie in to War Of Heroes 2: Ragnarok and War Of Heroes 3. Comment on what you think in War Of Heroes' comment section and suggest what can be made of this Easter Egg. 20:43, February 12, 2015 (UTC)